Groshong [Registered] catheters are popular venous access devices, in part because they can be maintained with only weekly saline flushes. Data from a recent study suggested an apparent decrease in the rate of withdrawal occlusion malfunction in Groshong Catheters flushed weekly with heparinized saline. However, a prospective, randomized trial is required to fully evaluate the differences between flushing with saline only versus flushing with heparinized saline.This study will randomly assign up to 132 subjects to either saline alone or heparinized saline flushes. Comparisons will be made between the groups for frequency of treatment for catheter occlusion with urokinase during the first 3 months of catheterization. To date, 20 subjects have been accrued for this protocol. Due to slow accrual of subjects, the protocol is amended to include data collection at the National Naval Medical Center.